winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Hi rose. If we wanted to write "colour" for an edit than what type of spelling would we use "colour" or "color" ? Thanks! Ok Thanks and just then i was shocked when i saw that my page was up for deleting but then i realised that it was only when you told me how to delete that catagory haha. That's weird... If I translate "igneous" to Indonesian, the meaning is fire. If I translate it with the "protection", it's freeze protection! But anyways, I checked the Vietnam translation. You were correct! That means the specific meaning of the spell was like "a protection made of fire" :) Yep, you convinced me :D!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) By the way, who's your favorite Winx member?Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Cool :). Except, I'm not so fond with Bloom... Do you think Season 6's gonna be good? I a little dissapointed at Season 5 :( (and the 3D animation)!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose, how are you? Yes, I am much better, and excited for season 6, what do you think about the trailer? I don't know what Mary-Sue is but I agree with you, Season 5 is too much! Bloom and Sky relationship, Flora, Krystal and Helia, bla bla bla and the 3D!! I didn't even finish it >.< But Season 6 looks magical ^_^.... Can't wait :D!!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ^^,Flora looks beautiful in her transformation, but Stella seems to be very mean to Flora in season 6. The Japanese outfits... They looked childlish on 21-22 year old girls/women/teens, but I think the transformation is mature and cool :D! And I have to go, so see you!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 14:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for replying, I reread the standards Btw, are you excited for Season 6? I REALLY want *Nabu coming back to life (WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!?!?) *Seeing more of Roxy *Fluent Episodes (No 3 Month Breaks Nickelodeon) *Seeing Daphne's transformation *The Winx finally kill the stinkin Trix Winxlover12 (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Hopefully, it's not goring to actually be in the season, I don't like Stella too much. I heard Bloom say it in the trailer as well, but we don't know for sure just yet. Maybe they will release another trailer. Perhaps so but you never know, Rainbow changes a lot of things. Thanks.- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:48, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you like the official outfits themselves though? Have you tried this program called "IMVU"? DbzWinx (talk) 14:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC)tiff Well I meant the fairy outfit's I don't like the civilian outfits too much. Yep :P! How are you, by the way? ^-^ 05:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose :) SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 06:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC) IKR:D?! Can u reply to my message in the talk:Artu section?You promised that a long time ago!:( SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 06:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello.....11:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC)11:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC)~~ I like the transformation outfits a lot especially Flora's and Musa's they are so pretty. Me too, too bad I will be on vacation when the first episode airs. I will have to come back and catch up big time. RoseXinh, I have to ask you something, How can you make a signature that has colors? just like yours "RoseThorn"StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 OK, thanks, and I deleted my age, thank you for warning me. StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC)@@StellaMusaFlora28 Well yes but atleast they are being consistent. hi can you put more picture of stella Hey rose...I'm bored SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 05:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I was wondering if Fatimah had permission to edit the Heading template...? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! I watched Winx Club 524 yesterday and I saw that Flora used Flower of Sirenix spell to save the Winx from the mantises. It isn't wrong,right? Hi Rose! I watched Winx Club 524 and I saw Flora used Flower of Sirenix spell to save the winx from the mantises. It isn't wrong, right? --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 07:40, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply... I didn't notice your message @@! Hehe, good luck, then ^-^. Me? Well, I'm pretty good... I was just kinda nervous two days ago :(... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Nvm. She already explained to me why she changed it a few hours ago :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it doesn't matter now. I just had a problem with something, but it has been solved. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) How was your day? Mine was pretty bad... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I hurt my knee really bad when I was running. I can hardly walk on it... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh we're always marked by A, B, C, D except we have E rather than F. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) E means, well, you're 2 years behind your year level. We get F sometimes, but very rarely. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Did you delete coz I was using that! (The exclamation marks don't mean I'm angry) ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) xP. DP chat? Btw, DP is becoming a ghost wiki lol. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I used it on User:NTA65bz/Sig6 as my sig! ---> ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Okie. Well, a ghost wiki is a play on "ghost town" a deserted place :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Well can you UN-delete it??? And you never actually said it was auto-deleted (directly). ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I think she is very interesting, but from this viewpoint I am worried that they will make her useless without her book,I want her to have actual powers, not just some book she carries around, but other than that she seems to be a much better villian than Tritannus. Well I really SAW and HEARD it. --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 14:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) both are correct color is for emerican's language and colour is for biritish Hmm maybe, the theme this season is like all fairytale, I wonder who else could give them their transformations, unless they use the winx's powers to transform, it did say the winx would lose their powers this season. No I'm don't say that your deaf but my apology maybe your right (not to mention I give up or what I just tried to remember this morning). Sorry to bother you. --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 15:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose c: Yep c: Thanks c: So, how has your day been? Well, I woke up at 5 am so I'm really tired. Anyway, DP chat? I'm keeping hope for her too but it looks bleak.....I just do NOT want Daphne to join the group. That would really disinterest me from the show. Yeah me too ^^, it's really nice and I'm super excited to watch it. Hi Rose. Are you still there? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) OK ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose, are you still there? Wow. You've been online for a very long time. Ooo. I'm making heaps of userboxes. Yay for me c: Nope, her wiki has totally disappeared. When you type in the web adress it redirects to the official Monster High Wiki. Maybe. Or possibly MH Wiki noticed it was inactive and requested wikia to redirect it to them. That's what CHBW did once. Lol, maybe it would stop the randoms xD Yep, you can apparently, but only if the wiki has been abandoned and your wiki is the official one for its topic. I'll miss DF wiki. Oh good times... good times... Yeah. I don't want to leave it and delete it. It feels like I'm leaving my home behind :c Yep. No one had time to edit there anyway *cries waterfall*. Did you redirect her to DP? Oh, okay. Btw, should I make this signature my main one? I'm kind of getting tired of typing the template name :P I can't choose. These are my two favorite signatures I've ever made xD xP Wow, what a coincidence xP Lol. That was a bit of a fail xP I can't wait for tonight. X Factor is on TV c: Okay, bye Rose. "Unacceptable"? But is legal. Rose, be yourself. Do you really want to argue about old times? If I couldd care much about this site than I can, I would do that again. But I can't. So, you don't have to focus on me, focus on somebody or something else. /no matter how old this message is/ Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! And with good reason too, season 5 was a let down. Hi Rose! :) How are you? ^-^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, people do celebrate Children's Day in my country - they even celebrate Valentine's Day in my country :)! Oh, MH Wiki? Well, I'm busy on other wikis and other things, so I just deleted it ^^... By the way, how's the weather in your country? :33 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) =]]! It was really nice weather a few days ago in my country, but now it's super hot =.=! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) did you see season 6 video IKR @@... I've no idea what's wrong with these countries! Especially India =.=... You know what, India is pretty mean to my country! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! What's that? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Eww. That's horrible :c I hope you get better soon. At least my knee is better and my performance in running was awesome. I'm very proud of myself c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:13, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry and thanks that I am not BLOCKED. :) Vist this link if you like poems:http://famous-poems.wikia.com/wiki/Famous_Poems_Wiki MissUnknown13 (talk) 12:43, September 18, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Hey Rose, i think you should check the articles of this wikia.. They're Re-naming characters, and copying some of the information of this wikia. Just look at Cherie and Cherie (here). DbzWinx (talk) 01:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose. Have you recovered from pink-eye yet? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:36, September 19, 2013 (UTC) That's good to hear. I've been good. I get the day off school today. Btw, I have exciting news. You know how once in chat we were discussing who would portray the Winx in a live action film? Well, I think I have a person who would be Stella c: Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yea i'm incredibly sorry about that i'll go in the editing area then ad the categories. Hi again Rose. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I just came back from piano lessons :P Wow, cool xD --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It was good. I think I prefer guitar to piano now even though I've only been learning guitar for 8 months @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ruins girls fingers? How? @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ouo. I don't think that's true. If anything, it makes your fingers stronger. Well, I can't be bothered with the whole Nabu, Aisha and Roy love triangle. I just can't believe Aisha dumped Nabu so soon after his death for Roy! It isn't realistic. Aisha should still be devastated by Nabu's death. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Uh huh. That's why Winx is just sad now... Yep. Let's pray Aisha decides she loves Nabu more than Roy. Winx Club is becoming a drama series :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) IDK why :(... By the way, what do you think about the upcoming movie of MH, "13 Wishes" so far, Rose? Just curios... :3 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Roy & Aisha together would be as bad as Bloom & Riven together. Anyway, chat again? Invite Fatimah too c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh okie. Join whenever you're finished with Farmville. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Back to school tommorrow... Yay! My mum kind of gets upset when I want to goto school xD Well, I'm weird kind of. Most people hate going to school c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, will you be joining the chat? I'll have to go soon... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:19, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow, lol. What a coincidence. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit the winx defensive power in 25 episode of season 5? Arinditya.wrningdhanu 14:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Will more admins be elected soon? Okay then, I don't see why it won't what all do you need to adopt the wiki? So could I vote? I wasn't sure if that counted or not xD Okay cool, this is exciting. Hopefully they will make the right choice and let you adopt the wiki